Tuneable microwave components such as varactors, phase shifters, delay lines etc. which are based on lumped element or distributed ferroelectric varactors usually suffer from large temperature dependence of their parameters due to inherent temperature dependence of the ferroelectric materials.
Naturally, this temperature dependence is undesired, since it will, inter alia, cause problems in the use of such components in various designs.